legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship House
'''Friendship House '''is the second episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis When Emma's mural gets spray painted, the girls go after the culprit and find an abandoned firehouse. Plot (Spoilers) The girls and Zobo are chasing Prankzy across town. But he drives his motorcycle into an abandoned firestation to escape from them. Stephanie insists he come out and surrender, but he doesn't respond. So the girls go inside the building to find him, but he is not there anymore. While searching for him, they realize the building would be a perfect place for their new headquarters and start planning how to renovate for their personal hobbies. The next day, they manage to restore most of the building and move their hobby equipment inside. Olivia finds an old fire command vehicle in the garage and wonders what they can do with it. Emma finds Ethan and another boy cleaning off her mural and when she asks that they stop cleaning it, as the semi-transperant paint makes it look better, Ethan gets angry that Emma's art was defaced by a talentless individual, as he puts it. Emma is surprised by how much he defends her talent. Then she notices some paint on his sneaker, that matches the paint they were cleaning off. Ethan tells her that it came with the paint already there when he bought it. Emma decides to paint a new mural on the side of their headquarters. When the girls return to the house the next day, the mural has been altered by Prankzy to make them look silly. Emma finds the changes amusing, but the others are angry instead. They decide to set a trap for Pranksy by having Emma paint a mocking cartoon of him next to the mural and will capture him when he comes to alter it like he did the first creation. Later that night, the girls are waiting for Prankzy when Emma sneaks away as she hears his motorbike approaching. She stands in his path and refuses to move, warning him that her friends are waiting to catch him. When Prankzy asks why she is helping him, Emma tells him that artists need to stick together, then she runs back to her friends as he thinks about what she said. The next morning, the girls wake up sore and exhausted from having slept on the hard ground, then decide to get their breakfast, as they believe Prankzy never appeared. Because they don't look at the mural, only Emma notices a new change to the image, a yellow heart painted over her head in the group picture. Fun Facts * When the girls ride into the park several fabric banners can be seen for a Jeremy Door concert. * The team mural Emma paints on the side of the Friendship house is the exact same image from their superhuman montage in the first episode. Songs * To Make a Stand. Gallery Lego friends ep-1528119745.jpg|Steve and Diana with the girls. Emma'sSolarSystemMural.png|Emma's solar system mural. MiaSkateboardingintheSky.png|Mia's freezeframe moment in the chase scene. Capture d'écrans 20181213-154303.png|Stephanie's freezeframe in the chase scene. 01ComeOutNowWeHaveYouSurrounded.png|Come out now, we have you surrounded! 02Firestation.png|The abandoned firestation before it gets renovated. 03StephanieHandTalking.png|Stephanie and Mia using hand signals to communicate silently. 06SillyPoses01.png|The other girls don't understand the signals, so just make some up! 08WeHaveNoIdeaWhatToDo.png|We need to find Mia and Stephanie's fun factor, they lost it somewhere. 09GirlsAmbush.png|Torches! 12EmmaClaimsHerSpot.png|Emma's found the perfect light for painting. 14GirlsAirJumping.png|Look how high we can jump! 16EmmaFlowers.png|Some flowers would be really pretty here. 19MissionVehicleBefore.png|The Mission Vehicle before Olivia rebuilds it. 17GamePlayingTableMoving.png|It takes a special kind of skill to move the table and play the game at the same time. Emma covered in paint.jpg|Emma covered in purple paint 20FriendshipHouseMural.png|Emma's friendship mural. Friendship mural vandalized!.png|The mural vandalized by the prankster! MiaWantsToGetWorms.png|Mia strangely enthusiastic at the idea of finding live worms. 22TrapTagTeam.png|Mia and Andrea preparing to trap Prankzy. 23GirlsPlaying.png|It's all fun and games. 24GirlsWaiting.png|The girls waiting to capture Prankzy. EmmaRoadblocking.png|Emma stopping Prankzy from driving down the road. FriendshipHouse01.png|The Friendship House, newly refurbished. LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 2 "Friendship House" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)